Taking action
by mabelreid
Summary: Garcia is fed up with Reid and JJ's refusal to act on their feelings. She decides to take matters into her own hands which can only mean trouble. JJREID
1. A call to action

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. Too bad._

_**A call to action **_

"When are you going to make your move?"

"I told you… I don't want to mess things up here. I love my job and you guys are my family. What if it doesn't work out? What if Hotch finds out and he decides to transfer one of us? Reid loves this job too. It wouldn't be fair to him to mess things up. He's a valuable member of the team."

"Sunshine… this is me you're talking to, not the press or Hotch. You're scared stiff!

"No I'm not!"

"Right... that's why you're playing with that sandwich instead of eating it." Garcia leaned over and picked up the food in question.

"Hey… that's mine!" JJ said, yanking it out of her friend's hand and spilling lettuce and red onion on the floor of Garcia's new office. "Damn it… now half my lunch is on the floor."

"Don't give me that look Agent Jareau; you're the one that wasn't eating it. Now stop stalling and tell me the truth." Garcia said as she cleaned the mess off the floor.

"I'm not stalling!"

"Yes you are… you're terrified of the beautiful and socially awkward Dr. Reid. It's very cute you know. He'd be floored to know he makes you as nervous as you make him."

"Really… I mean no… I'm not scared of him! We're talking about Reid here. What could be scary about him?" JJ said with a nervous laugh and a shrug of her shoulders. She was picking her sandwich apart.

"Oh I don't know… maybe that he's available. He's kind and funny and smart. He's gentle and a good friend. When was the last time you met a guy like that?"

JJ kept her eyes on the sandwich she was playing with. Garcia was entirely too perceptive for her liking. She shrugged her shoulders again. "We don't have anything in common." She said at last.

Garcia burst out laughing, JJ glared at her but Garcia was too busy slapping her own leg to notice. She finally calmed down and was wiping tears off her cheeks. "That is the lamest excuse I've heard in a long time. You work together. He's a profiler and I don't care what you say, you want to be one too. I wish you'd take the test. You would be great at it. You're both gorgeous, and would look stunning together. You're both my friends, so I know you have good taste. You both come whining to me about each other so again you have great taste. Do you want me to go on?"

JJ didn't say anything, but she was as red in the face as Reid when she looked at him. "When you put it like that it sounds great but -"

"No buts… I'm tired of listening to both of you whine. He looks at you like you're a double latte with lots of sugar, and you look at him like one of those chocolate mint truffles we were eating the other night when I made you come over and watch Notting Hill with me."

"I don't look at him like that!" JJ denied vehemently to the floor.

"Right… try saying that to my face." Garcia said beginning to laugh again.

"Why is this so important to you?" JJ wanted to know. She'd laid the sandwich aside and was playing with one of Garcia's pens.

Garcia pulled the pen out of JJ's hand. "I care about both of you. I want you guys to be happy. Tell me that he doesn't make you happy and I'll leave you alone."

JJ shifted in the chair she was sitting in. Garcia thought that maybe JJ would admit that she wanted the beautiful Dr. Reid, but that wasn't what the communications expert said.

"So when are you going to make your move on Morgan?" She watched Garcia flush. The other woman wouldn't be distracted and she narrowed her eyes at JJ.

"This isn't about me and my chocolate Adonis." She declared with asperity.

"Why not… You're the one that flirts shamelessly with him. I know you flirt with everyone, but I saw how upset you were when he nearly went up in that explosion in Arlington. You're in love with him, and I think he feels the same way about you."

Garcia eyed her friend, and then she smiled a smile that made JJ very nervous. "Fine… if you talk to Reid and everything works out, I'll talk to Morgan!"

"I don't believe you. You've got something up your sleeve."

"Not this time. In fact I'll help you out."

Garcia put her head phones on and hit a button on her phone. She spoke quietly to the person on the other end and then ended the conversation with a large grin that made JJ realize that she may have made a mistake. Making this bargain might not be such a good idea.

"Who were you talking to so mysteriously?" JJ asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head?"

"But what -"

There was a knock at the door and JJ looked up to see Reid standing in the doorway. "Morgan said you wanted to see me about something." His eyes fell on JJ and he immediately went pink in the cheeks, "Ah - hi JJ."

"Hi Spence," She said back, without a trace of the excitement she felt in her belly just looking at him. He was so cute and yet he refused to believe women found him attractive.

"So Garcia, what did you need to see me about?" Spencer prompted her.

She stood up from her computer after hitting a series of keys. The screens went dark and she winked at JJ. "I'll be right back." She slipped past Reid before he could move.

"Hey Garcia… where are you going," JJ and Reid said at the same time? Reid went a little pinker and JJ flushed too.

Garcia ignored both of them and shut the door. They heard an electronic beeping and click.

"Damn it…" JJ said jumping up and going to the door. "She locked us in here!" She rattled the door knob.

"What do mean she locked us in here?" Reid said going up behind JJ and looking at the door. He smelled the clean lilac smell of her hair and it made him tingle all over.

_Stop it genius. Now's not the time to smell her hair! _

He shook his head like a dog just out of the water. He had to concentrate on this little problem. Garcia was relentless. They would get out when she wanted to let them out.

"Garcia… this isn't funny. Open the door!" JJ punctuated this by pounding on the door.

"Not till you two work out your issues. I know you like each other so just stop with the denial already." Garcia's muffled voice came through the door.

JJ turned and almost knocked him over. "Jesus Spence... you scared the hell out of me. Why are you standing right behind me?"

"I was going to tell you that we're not getting out of here. She got an electronic lock put on the door when they gave her this office. There's a five digit code to unlock it. There's no way to guess it. There are thousands of possible combinations. Even if we could find the right one, it would take days and I'm sure that Garcia has limited the number of attempts to two or three." Reid explained while JJ glared at him.

"Actually it's only one try." Garcia's voice came from the other side of the door. "Now stop fooling around and talk!" They heard her laughing and then she was gone.

"Wonderful…" Reid slumped down in Garcia's chair. He and JJ looked at each other for a long time without speaking.

One of the monitors sprang to life and a message scrolled across it: **_Stop stalling sweet cheeks, and say what you gotta say!!_**

The sentence moved rapidly across the screen, entering from one side and exiting the other. It moved down the screen and then began again at the top.

JJ got to her feet and took a step towards the door,"Okay… I'm out of here let's just -"

Reid jumped forward and clamped a hand around JJ's mouth. She tried to get away from him but he began to whisper in her ear. "She's got the office bugged, be quiet for a minute!"

JJ's eyes went wide and he could see that when they got out of there, Garcia was in a lot of trouble. He remembered what Morgan said about not messing with a woman that was armed. He felt sorry for Garcia for about thirty seconds and then he felt annoyance settle in his gut.

He put a finger to his lips and shook his head at JJ. She was silent when he took his hand away from her mouth, but her eyes were hot with the same anger and annoyance he felt.

There were several of Garcia's colorful pens and a note pad next to her primary computer station. He picked up one that looked like Queen Nefertiti. JJ watched him write quickly on the note pad. Whatever he had in mind to do was going to be interesting.

She took the paper from him when he finished the note and read it with a growing smile on her face. This was going to be fun!


	2. The joke's on them

_A/n hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing or adding this to your favorites or alerts. I'm very happy with all the feedback. This is the second and last chapter. Also many thanks to my fabulous Beta REIDFANATIC. Her help makes this story printable without tons of mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own them_

_**The joke's on them **_

Reid watched her reaction to the piece of paper she'd taken from him. The smile that crossed her face was reassuring. Neither of them spoke for a very long time while the same sentence scrolled up and down and back and forth across the screen in back of her chair.

"Ah - JJ are you okay." Reid asked her hesitantly.

"Am I okay… are you kidding me. You tell me we can't get out of here till Garcia lets us out and you ask me if I'm okay!

"We could call Hotch or -"

"No… I'll get us out of here since your large brain can't do the job." Her voice was rising and taking on sarcastic overtones."

"I didn't program the door, what do you expect me to do JJ."

"I expect you to have the solution. You always have the answer when we have a case. I think Garcia is right; you don't want to get out of here. You like the thought of being stuck in here with me."

"JJ… why are you saying this, I don't want to be stuck in here with you." He was very confused and she wouldn't look at him.

"Garcia was right. You still have a crush on me even though I told you after our so-called date that I just wanted to be friends. What do I have to do to make you see that I don't want you?" She was shouting and pacing the small room. The computer was still scrolling Garcia's admonition to Reid, which he was ignoring.

"I think you like it that I'm still in love with you. It feeds your huge ego!" Reid never shouted, but he was getting as loud as JJ.

"I don't need my ego fed. You're the one that thinks you know it all about everything. You think that everyone else around you is stupid." JJ flung back at him, still pacing the room, while he stood rigid next to the door.

"I am the smartest one in the room. Why should I hide just so you and the rest of the team can feel intelligent? What if I'm tired of downplaying all the stuff I know and can do for all of you?"

"You see Reid… you just confirmed what I said. You want to know what else… that social awkwardness thing you got; it's not so cute anymore."

"You think I act this way because I want attention or sympathy. You're out of your mind if you believe that!"

"I'm not out of mind! I'm seeing things clearly for the first time. Garcia told me you're a sweet, gentle, kind man, and boy was she wrong."

"You're just upset because I'm not bowing down to the Princess of the BAU!"

"I'm not a princess!"

"That was a great comeback; at least I don't have a clothing budget, Miss fashion plate!"

"This from a man who thinks that sweater vests and cords is the height of fashion," She spit back, gesturing at the clothes he was wearing. "And while we're on the subject, what is up with the socks that don't match. What is with your hair? It's too long and it's curly."

"At least I don't have to have matching shoes and handbag with every outfit. My hair is exactly one inch shorter than regulations allow." He shouted back.

"You're comebacks are getting lamer by the second."

"I'm sorry I can't do or say anything right Jennifer!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry… did I hit a nerve." He grabbed the note pad and began to write on it again.

"You're being childish and I'm out of here." She pushed past him, bumping into him hard and pushing him into the edge of the desk.

"Alright Garcia… you've had your fun. Let me out of here." She pounded on the door and there was an electronic beep and the door clicked open with a snap.

Garcia stood looking at them as though they'd both gone insane. "Guys… I can hear you all the way down the hall. What's going on? What happened JJ?"

She could see that JJ was crying and Reid was standing behind her glaring at the both of them, very red in the face. Neither spoke to the computer tech, they just left the room, leaving her to splutter behind them.

Reid went to his desk and even Morgan didn't ask him what had happened. Morgan left after several minutes to go to Garcia's office, and they stayed enclosed there for a long time. Reid left his desk after an hour and went down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ walked down the hallway not looking where she was going. She strode past a door to a supply closet when it opened and a long fingered hand grabbed her and pulled her in to the dark closet. He pushed the door shut.

"What were you saying about my hair?" He whispered in her ear, his hot breath erecting the hair on her neck.

"I meant to say that it's the perfect length to do this," He felt her reach up and tangle her hands in his hair and pull him down for a brain searing kiss.

He couldn't see her or anything else, but when she kissed him like that, he forgot to be afraid of the dark. When she let him breath again he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

"Baby… we had to do something! I know you love her and she is your best friend, but we had to stop her. She was driving us both crazy. You know what would happen if she knew about us. She'd never leave us alone. I can't lose you. I don't want Hotch to separate us."

"I know JJ… I just wish we didn't have to hide. I love you and want the whole world to know. I don't want to hide in supply closets or in your office late at night."

"I know… I don't know what to do. Are we still on for tonight?" She asked him. He was still holding her close and she loved the smell and feel of him. He was the most solid thing in her life. He was everything to her and had been since she nearly lost him to Tobias Henkel. She shivered and he tightened his arms around her.

"What's wrong Jen…?"

"I was just thinking about Georgia."

"I know… if I have to be thankful for anything from that time, it's that it gave me you." He kissed her in the blanketing darkness.

They left separately, watching out for other agents. She went first, leaving him feeling bereft. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smoothed her blouse as she walked and he felt a terrible emptiness in his gut. He cracked open the door a little more and looked around. It was clear and he went back to his desk to try to ignore Morgan and finish the paperwork that was waiting for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ closed the door to her office and pulled two pieces of paper from her jeans pocket. The first was the note he'd written before their "argument." It said simply. "Remember what we talked about last night." He'd known Garcia was up to something and warned her that they might have to put on a show like that. Still it had been the hardest thing she done in a long time. She knew they'd hurt Garcia and maybe each other, but it was the only way to keep their secret.

She sat down in her chair and put her face in her hands. Had they gone too far? Was it finally time to let the rest of the team know they were together? She looked at the second piece of paper he'd given her when she'd bumped into him in Garcia's office. It said: one hour, closet, I love you.

She crumpled it up and threw it in her desk. She didn't want this to be a lifetime of note passing and meeting in the supply closet. This wasn't high school for God's sake. She'd said awful things to him, just to play a part. It wasn't right or fun. She picked up her phone and began to send a text message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met at the top of the stairs to the catwalk. He looked… relieved. She felt freer than she had in a long time. They didn't speak, but linked hands and walked toward Garcia's office. Two other agents passed them and JJ successfully resisted the urge to pull away from them. The agents smirked at them, but JJ told herself that this was the best way to handle their problem.

The door was almost shut, and Reid was floored to hear the giggling and low male laughter coming from the office. They looked at each other. What was going on?

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" JJ whispered. Reid only shrugged a little pink in the face.

There was more giggling and then something smashed to the floor. "Watch it sugar lips." Garcia's put out tone made Reid smile and then annoyance surfaced again.

"Sorry baby-girl, but I just can't get enough of you." Morgan's gravelly voice drifted through the door.

"Okay… that's it…" JJ said pushing the door open and pulling Reid into the room.

She almost laughed at the look on the disheveled face of their computer tech. "What the hell is going on?" JJ snapped at them, forgetting that she and Reid were holding hands.

Morgan was looking very pleased with himself, and Garcia squealed with happiness. "Look baby… we finally got them together."

"I don't believe this. Here we are feeling bad for that fight, and you're in here making out with the big bruiser over there." JJ said incredulously.

"JJ I -"

"I don't want to hear it." JJ pulled a bewildered Reid out of the office and led him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"We might as well tell Hotch about us. You know Garcia won't stay quiet, and Morgan's going to be teasing you till doomsday unless we can get Hotch to get him off your back."

Reid didn't argue because she was right. It was time to come clean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan high fived Garcia, "Looks like your plan worked. How did you know that Reid would tell JJ and they'd plan that little fight?" Morgan asked her looking very impressed.

"Now… I can't share my entire store of secrets gorgeous one. There has to be a little mystery in every relationship." She put an arm around his waist and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"You're a genius baby girl!"

"You know it angel!"

THE END


End file.
